How I met your father CrissColfer
by Storyofklaine
Summary: Darren Criss has found an old boxset of glee in a charity shop and promises his daughter that they will watch it. Which leads to many questions from five year old Elly. CrissColfer fanfiction.


"Daddy please can we watch it now? I can't wait any longer!" Elly asked her father excitedly.

Darren's five year old daughter was finally going to get to watch her Daddy on T.V. Darren found the DVD collection in a charity shop, and as soon as Elly saw him on the cover, she demanded that he buy it for her. She had heard it being mentioned once or twice about how was very famous because of some show, but never got to see it, as it was long gone off the air. She knew he still sang for a living and that some of his friends he had over where from the show too.

"Can't you just wait for Papa to come home? He's not going to take much longer," he laughed as he patted the small girl's head.

"But you say that all the time and we never get to watch it! He's already seen it; he doesn't need to be here!" Elly complained to her father, pouting her lip and stomping her foot.

"Okay, okay! Calm down, crazy," He chided gently.

He placed the girl on his lap and pressed play on the old DVD player. His face instantly lit up as all the memories of the best days of his life came rushing back to him.

"Daddy you look funny with your hair like that!" He could feel the young girl shaking in his arms trying to hide her muffled laughs.

"Believe it or not Elly your Daddy was considered something of a heart throb back then, still am if I have anything to say about it."

"You're silly Daddy!" Elly giggled.

"Hey, I'm not the one acting crazy and laughing for no reason!"

"What I'm not-"

Darren leaped onto the girl and began tickling her as the room filled with the screeches and laughter of her being tickled.

"Hey! Stop, we're missing it! I want to see it, I GIVE I GIVE," she screamed at Darren.

He picked her up and they settled back onto the couch and continued watching.

"Hey it's Aunty Lea and Uncle Cory!" She shouted, looking up with her face full of excitement.

"Hey, you recognized them, good job, honey!" Darren congratulated softly.

"Is that how they fell in love?" Elly asked innocently.

"Well I guess so, after the first season they had all spent so much time together I guess they just fell in love then. They didn't start dating until season 2, I think," Darren answered back.

As they watched it, Elly didn't take her eyes away from the screen.

"Who's that boy who's singing, Daddy? He's pretty," Elly said, referring to her Papa.

"That's Kurt he was Daddy's boyfriend in the show, and this is the moment where he's singing Blackbird. This is how Blaine fell in love with Kurt," He answered, smiling at the old video of his husband.

"Oh. Did you fall in love with Kurt too, Daddy?"

"No I didn't, just Blaine," Darren explained to his daughter.

"So if Aunty Lea and Uncle Cory fell in love from being on Glee together how did you and Papa fall in love?"

At this moment, Chris had appeared at the living room doorway, but neither had even noticed.

"Well, you see the look in Daddy's eyes when Kurt had been singing?" Darren asked his daughter.

"Yes…"

"That was not only the moment that Blaine fell in love with Kurt, but it was also how I fell in love with your Papa Kurt," Darren explained to his daughter softly.

Chris put his hand to his mouth and smiled. He had never heard this story. He had always thought Darren only started to develop feelings for him when Glee was on its last season and filming had finished.

The girl sat there thinking for a moment with a small look of confusion on her face as she tried to make sense of what Darren had just told her and then after a few seconds her eyes grew wide.

"So Papa was on this show with you and then you fell in love with him?" She asked up at him, her eyes as wide as saucers.

"Yes baby," Darren said softly.

Just then Chris walked through the door.

"Hey you two, what are you watching? Oh God! Darren, really?" Chris put his head in his hands, shaking with laughter.

"Hey, I wanted to show her how amazingly cool we were back in the day, and how that hasn't changed a bit!" Darren laughed and winked at his husband.

"Or maybe how you're still just as much of a dork as you ever where?" Chris laughed as he leant down and kissed Darren's lips softly.

"Do you know I fell in love with your Daddy when I first heard him singing on his first appearance on Glee?" Chris said as he pulled Elly onto his lap.

Darren stared at him wide-eyed. He had always thought Chris had developed feelings for him towards the end of the show.

"You did?" She asked, wriggling in his lap with excitement.

"Yep, he was singing an old song called _Teenage Dream _to Kurt on the show and at that moment I knew what people where talking about when they talk about love at first sight," Chris said sweetly.

"I love you so much," Darren mumbled into Chris' lips.

"I love you too, baby," Chris said, smiling against his husbands lips.

"Can you sing the song to Papa, Daddy?" Elly asked excitedly.

"Oh God Elly, I haven't sung Katy Perry in years, I don't know if I can-" Darren started before he was interrupted by his husband.

"Darren, you're not fooling anybody. I can hear you in the shower in the mornings, you know," Chris teased, sticking his tongue out at his husband.

Darren flushed bright red.

"Daddy can sing blackbird first though, okay Elly?" He said, giving Chris his best puppy eyes.

"Oh okay, but only because I can never say no to those puppy eyes!" Chris rolled his eyes.

Darren watched Chris stand in the middle of the living room as he belted out blackbird in front of him and he felt like he was young and falling in love all over again.

He stood up and clapped as Chris took a bow, and then he made his way to the center of the room.

Chris laughed as Darren recited all of the dance moves, which only proved his point that Darren had in fact still performed his Katy Perry numbers during his morning shower.

The three of them stayed cuddled up on the couch all night watching old Glee episodes acting like teenagers in love.

They put Elly to bed and made their way to their bedroom as Darren grabbed Chris and pulled him close.

"So we reenacted some of the songs- how about we try and reenact Klaine's first time?" Darren winked at Chris and pulled him into the bedroom closing the door behind him before he could even get an answer.


End file.
